


Falling

by Chaotopedia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, I really don't know what else to add, Love, M/M, Malec, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, chairmen meow, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotopedia/pseuds/Chaotopedia
Summary: Alec is homeless, distraught and desperate.Magnus is fabulous, fantastic and successful.But nobody is ever okay, and every body needs love and friendship.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 83
Kudos: 165





	1. Should he? Shouldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I am doing.

Alec didn’t know how he had reached there. The ledge of the bridge that he was standing on. But it wasn’t anything new, he could hardly remember anything these days. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. But he couldn’t have kept on living a lie. He had to come out, and he had known his parents wouldn’t approve. 

So here he was, his fourth day out alone on the road, not a home to his name. 

If anyone had seen Alexander Gideon Lightwood a week ago, they would have been shocked. His black hair sat on his head, with beautiful waves, and he looked like he had a beautiful life. That is everyone, except his sister. She knew how horrible he really felt. To anyone he might have seemed like just another rich kid on the block, eating out of his parents money, going to take on the business after them. He had been a dutiful son. In fact this was his only mistake. 

Alec hated that he was gay. He didn’t even love anybody, well nobody except his best friend Jace, who was as straight as straight men came. But he was in love with him, and even though he knew it wouldn’t amount to anything, he had just wished. 

And to be honest, he didn’t even know why he came out. It have been just another day in their stuffy house. Too big for an actual family. 

But then, his mother had said something about how being gay was wrong and sinful. 

Maybe it was the heat of the day, or just that he was tired from hearing it every other day, but he burst out. 

“There is nothing wrong with it mom.” 

“Of course there is Alec, these people don’t know how to lead a good life.”

“No there isn’t, and they live a perfectly good life.”

“How would you know? Is it somebody in your school? Stay away from them Alec.”

“Its me mom.”

Maryse Lightwood had never been that shaken ever. Her face morphed from confusion to hate to anger in a matter of seconds. 

Alec’s heart broke, as he saw the plethora of emotions on his mother’s face. His mother who was supposed to love him no matter what. 

He was glad Izzy wasn’t there. She would have said something, but he couldn’t bear that. He looked at his mother’s face and he never wanted to be spoken to again, to speak to anyone again. 

“Get Out.”

“What?” Alec choked out, as his voice became gravelly, tears already running down his face. 

“I said Get Out, and don’t ever come here again.” 

Maryse turned away and stalked out the door. 

Alec just stood there in shock.

His body was heaving as tears ran down his face. He put his arms around himself and cried and cried. 

It had been only a couple of minutes. 

But, 

“Master Alec, MRs. Sent your bag.” 

Alec looked up to the maid, as she was holding out his black duffel bag, with what it seemed like clothes filled inside. 

He knew it was final then. 

He grabbed his bag and rushed out of the house. 

That had been four days ago, and now he was on this bridge, standing on the ledge. Alec looked at water swirling underneath and he wondered what it would feel like to fall into it. 

Fall into the darkness underneath, and let himself go with the tides. He wondered what it would be like to just let himself fall.

He put a leg out as he balanced on the ledge on one feet. 

What did he have anyway? 

Izzy hadn’t even bothered to contact him, or find him. Jace hadn’t either. Max probably didn’t even understand what was going on. 

Maybe he should just do it. 

A leap of faith and all that. 

He looked down again, as he placed both off his feet back on the ledge. 

The sun had already set, and the New York sky was full of stars, it was the perfect night. 

The most beautiful one in a while. 

It was Alec’s bad luck that he had to give up on this night. That this night would be a bad memory for where ever he went from here. 

But Alec wasn’t surprised, he only ever had bad luck. 

He looked down again, into the waters. It was a long way down, so long that every light reflected on it just seemed like a distant planet, when looking through a really bad telescope. 

He could hear the distant waves though, as they swished against each other in the night. He could almost feel the cold water that he would be falling into. 

He shivered. 

His palms were sweaty as he looked at his hands again. 

He really didn’t know what to do. 

He was still shivering, when suddenly a loud voice cried out, 

“HEY!” And it might have been the shock but Alec lost his footing as he turned around towards the voice and he slipped backwards, towards the water. 

The dark, dark water. 

And when Alec thought that maybe some divine intervention had made his decision for him, a hand grasped his and stopped him from falling. 

“Don’t let go.” The voice was deep, but it was filled with worry. 

Alec couldn’t see the face, he could only see the white wall, off the bridge. 

Which didn’t even look white, at the moment. 

“Try pulling yourself up.” The voice said again. 

Alec debated it. Maybe he should just let go. 

But the hand holding his started pulling him up, and so Alec tried to push himself upto, as if he wanted to be saved. 

And after a minute of pulling and pushing, with several cuts across his face, Alec reached the ledge again. 

The man pulled him off the ledge and onto the cemented ground. 

Alec looked up at the man who had just saved him. 

He had black hair, and was wearing a long dress coat. 

He had make up on. 

“What the fuck was that?”


	2. Don't You Have A Home?

Alec didn’t say anything, because he didn’t in fact know what the fuck was that. 

He didn’t know why he had tried to do what he had. 

Honestly he didn’t know anything anymore. 

“Cant you speak?” The man in front of him asked again. 

He seemed older than Alec, but practically half a million people in New York were older than Alec. Alec was twenty. 

The man in front of him just seemed to ooze poise and elegance. It was terrifying. 

“Can’t you speak?” The man asked again. 

“What’s your name?” He probed further. 

“Alec” Alec’s voice was low and shaky as he answered. 

“Mine is Magnus.” 

Alec didn’t respond. He was still in daze to be honest, he had almost fallen off the bridge. 

“Are you okay?” The man, Magnus asked him, his voice filled with worry. It surprised Alec that this unknown man, who he had never met before cared. 

Cared more than his own family. 

“Do you have place I can drop you off at?” Magnus asked. 

Alec shook his head. He was crying now. 

He was full on sobbing, and apparently Magnus knew how to deal with that, because he pulled in him and hugged him. 

“Hey, it’s going to alright. Okay?” Magnus patted down Alec’s hair that had four days worth of dust in it. But apparently he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. 

It took Alec a full ten minutes to calm down, but Magnus never left, he held him on that dark and lonely bridge. A stranger, but somehow still comforting. Because any company on a dark and lonely bridge is good company. 

When Alec did finally calm down, he was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had held onto a strange man to comfort himself. What would his mother say? What would Jace say?

“So do you have a home?” Magnus asked again. 

“No.” Alec’s voice was so soft that if Magnus had been an inch away he might have missed it. 

“Okay, well then let’s go to mine.” Magnus said.

It seemed so simple when he said it, but Alec couldn’t just go with this man, a stranger he had just met. 

A stranger who had saved his life, and comforted him in the middle of the night, but a stranger none the less. 

“I won’t bite you.” Magnus said as he looked at Alec. 

Alec had two options, stay on the cold and dusty streets and see what happens tomorrow or go with Magnus have at least one good night and then see what happens tomorrow. 

Anyone would have jumped on the second option. But not Alec. He thought about it. 

“Come on man seriously it’s late if my place is really all that bad you can sleep on the streets again tomorrow, but for now lets go.” Magnus’s voice had an edge of emotion to it. 

Not impatience, but something. 

“Okay.” Alec finally said his voice still gravelly and quiet. 

Nobody could have ever guessed that he was a person who had shouted and shined with confidence as a kid. 

Not even Alec. 

Alec didn’t even remember what confidence felt like. These days he spent so much time just trying to get people to like him, it was a struggle. Everything was a struggle. 

From the shoes he wore, to the way his hair was styled. Everyone in his parents’ company had been looking at him, seeing how he was doing. Waiting to see if he would fail. 

And he hadn’t. Not really. 

Not unless being gay was failing.

Maybe it was. For Alec anyway. 

Magnus and Alec walked across the bridge, towards his car. 

Magnus’s car was black, it had almost camouflaged it self in the night. 

It seemed like a nice car, he couldn’t tell which car it was. But it seemed nice all the same. 

Magnus took out the keys and pressed down on the unlock button and put the keys in his pocket. 

Alec didn’t have any luggage. Someone had stolen it off of him, and honestly the man looked liked he had needed it. More than Alec anyway. 

Alec patted his pockets, his phone wasn’t there. He whipped his head to look at the bridge. It must have fallen out he thought. 

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked as they both opened the gates to the car and slid inside. 

The warmth hit Alec like a ton of bricks. He almost moaned at how good it felt. Nights were always cold, to finally have a heater even if it was just for a minute. It was like heaven. 

“Yes.” Alec replied. 

Alec looked down at his hands. He wasn’t sweating anymore, or shivering. 

“Here.” Magnus nudged him with his elbow as he gave him something to hold. 

“What?” Alec held the box as he faced Magnus, confusion over his face. 

“You are bleeding all over your face, honey. Wait you probably cant even see, let me do it.” Magnus opened the first aid kit in Alec’s hand and took out a piece of cotton and added some Savlon on it. 

“Here.” Magnus held Alec’s shoulder as he rubbed the cotton across the cuts on his face. 

“Ouch.” Alec winced. 

“Sorry,” Magnus breathed out as he concentrated on putting the ointment across his face. 

When he finished after several winces and ouches, Alec mumbled a quite ‘Thank You.’

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, besides your pretty face will be all back to normal in a couple of days.” Magnus reassured him as he put away the first aid box. 

“There is water on the side pockets by the way,” Magnus added as he started the engine. 

Alec took out the bottle and held it in his hands. It was calming to hold something. 

“Music?” Magnus asked as he started to drive off the bridge. 

“Sure.” Alec replied as he rested his head on the window, and stared out side as they crossed the dark and lonely bridge. 

And he looked outside the window as Ruth B.’s Dandelion filled the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all listen to the song. It will make you understand the end better.


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress enough how important it is to start the music before reading or while you are reading. Music always helps me write and it is a huge part of what I give out into the world. 
> 
> July by Noah Cyrus.

July by Noah Cyrus was playing now. 

The music had filled the car, and created a nice kind of environment. 

Magnus turned and looked at the young man next to him. He had fallen asleep, his head on the window, his arms hugging the water bottle. 

Magnus was glad he had been able to get to the bridge at that time. It had been a bad day before that, but saving someone can really pause everything. 

He had just broken up with his girlfriend Camille. They had a very on again, off again relationship, and honestly Magnus didn’t know how long this hiatus was going to last. 

They had always been good friends. In fact when Magnus had been in a position like the one he had just saved the boy from, Camille had saved him. 

He sighed. 

Camille was always going to be an important part of his life, he just sometimes wished that they shouldn’t have dated. It had ruined their dynamic. 

He looked at Alec again. 

The boy looked like he was in his early twenties or late teens. 

Not much younger than Magnus, but younger. Magnus was twenty six. He should probably start paying more attention to being serious. 

He was a therapist, he listened to people’s problems day in and day out, and yet he was always so carefree and party going out of his office, it was almost like he had two personalities. 

Magnus was supposed to be at a party right now, with Camille, but they had broken up. So he had phoned Ragnor and Catrina and said he couldn’t make it. 

Stomach bug. 

Magnus knew they probably knew by now, what had happened, nothing ever escaped their ears. 

He had kept his phone on silent. He hadn’t really felt like talking to anyone. 

So he had driven to the Bridge to sit in the car and listen to some music and stare at the stars, he hadn’t expected to see someone standing on the ledge. 

Magnus sighed again. 

He was driving at a relatively slow speed so as not to jerk Alec awake. 

He was curious as to why this young boy had been up there, maybe he would never find out. 

He was glad he had been there though. 

Who knows what would have happened. 

Magnus didn’t want to think about that. 

Magnus had been there, and it was a problem he dealt with his patients too. So much sadness, and if Magnus had magic he would have just taken away everybody’s pain. 

But everyone had their own battles to fight and their own lessons to learn. He just hoped that he could help some people along the way. 

He had no clue what he was going to do with Alec. He had a two bedroom house in his loft. He could give one to Alec, for the night, or until Alec was safe enough to get out on his own. 

He had just been saying things when he had said that he could leave the next day, Magnus couldn’t let someone who was thinking like that at the moment just leave out into the world like that. 

It seemed like the kid was going through some tough times. 

He was covered in dirt and his hair had become stiff. His clothes were starting to fray around the edges, and his face, was starting to get some serious dark circles. 

Magnus knew when Cat and Ragnor came in the morning he would have to explain why a stranger was in his house. 

He didn’t know what he would tell them. 

Alec on the bridge wasn’t his story to tell, so he couldn’t say that. Maybe he could just say he saw him getting mugged or something. 

Yeah. 

Magnus rounded the corner, and saw his building come into view. 

He looked at Alec again, he seemed so peaceful asleep. 

The small snores and everything. 

He stopped the car near the building, where he usually parked. 

He switched off his engine and took off his seatbelt. 

Maybe he should wait a couple of minutes before he woke up Alec. 

He took out his phone. 

20 Missed Calls from Catrina. 

A message saying ‘I don’t even like her.’ From Ragnor. 

Magnus smiled. 

Ragnor sent that message every time he broke up with Camille. And every time they got back together he would say, ‘She’s alright I suppose.’ 

Ragnor wasn’t big on emotion. Not really anyway. 

But Magnus and Catrina had known him for almost seventeen years now, they knew he cared. 

About them at least. In fact all during high school and college Ragnor had helped with each stupid and foolish plan of Magnus’s despite all the scoldings Catrina had given them. 

They had been reckless together. They had been drunk together, and they had been sober together.

Magnus didn’t know any other people who knew him like they did. 

Except Camille. 

He looked at the time. 

1 am. 

“Hey Alec,” Magnus whispered as he nudged him and tried to wake him up. 

“Hey, we’ve reached my place, come on get up.” 

It was almost cute the way Alec woke up, his eyes groggy and fluttering as he tried to sit up straight. 

“Oh, yeah getting up.” Alec said as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Come on let’s go on up.” Magnus said as he opened his side of the door and got out. 

Alec following him a half second later. 

“Which floor do you live on?” Alec asked as he walked with Magnus towards the entrance of the building. 

“The top floor.” Magnus replied as he pressed the button for the elevator. 

He took out his keys and pressed the car lock button. 

The beep a distant sound. 

Magnus entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 24th floor. 

They were quiet throughout the elevator ride, but it wasn’t awkward. It was nice, but maybe that was just because it was night and they were both exhausted. 

They got off the elevator and Magnus took out his keys and opened the door. 

“Welcome to my home.”


	4. Will it Fit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Million Pieces - CLAY. 
> 
> You know what to do. 
> 
> _______________________________

  
Magnus wasn’t materialistic, not really anyway. Meaning to say, yes he did care about what he looked like and how he dressed but only because when you are a ‘freewheeling bisexual’ you have been pressed so much, it’s nice to be able to dress however you want. 

No rules followed. 

Anyways, Magnus wasn’t materialistic. 

But he loved his apartment. His home, built slowly with every penny he had earned and decorated with love. Memories of nights well spent, and days of laughter.

Sure he had had his bad days here, but who doesn’t have bad days. 

Anyways it was nice to know he had a home. 

Not a house, home. 

With his cats. 

“You have a nice home, Magnus.” Alec said as he looked around. 

“Thanks.” Magnus replied as he took off his coat and placed it on the stand. 

He dropped his keys on the centre table in his living room. He turned his head to look at Alec still standing near the door looking at his own feet. 

“Hey, why don’t you go and take a bath, and then go to sleep in that room.” Magnus said as he pointed across from him. 

His house was very open plan, when one entered from the door, a 1m hall, right in front of them was the sofa, that had two arm chairs near it as they formed a ‘c’ to enclose the table in the middle. The living room stretched in both directions, on the left was Magnus’s own room, and on the right there was the guest bedroom, or as it was for now, Alec’s bed room. 

“I don’t have clothes,” Alec said his voice very quiet, it was almost like he was embarrassed to confess such things. 

“Of Course, I’ll get you some clothes, you go get in the shower.” Magnus said, as he went to his room. 

Alec trailed off to the other room and went inside the bathroom. 

Magnus opened his wardrobe, he had no idea what he was doing. But his mind was working and distracted and clearly that was what he needed. 

To not think about his heartbreak. 

To not cry. 

TO just be. 

He pulled out his black sweater, he had worn it once, but it was warm and the cleanest sweater he had right now. He pulled out a pair of clean grey sweatpants. 

To be honest, Magnus had very little monochrome clothes, he usually wore his silk pyjamas to bed. And they all had floral and animal designs all over them. 

He took out another T-Shirt that had been shoved to the corner, because who could even imagine Magnus Bane wearing a t-shirt. He had a reputation, when it came to his clothes. 

Magnus liked to think it was because, people were so repressed when they weren’t out that he should wear whatever the fuck he wanted. 

He took the clothes, in his hand and walked to the other side of the house. 

He opened the door and heard the shower running. He could see the door wasn’t locked. He knocked and said,

“Hey the clothes are on the bed, see if they’ll fit, okay?” Magnus was only slightly taller, but still whatever Alec was comfortable with. 

Magnus waited for an answer as he put the clothes down. 

He waited an extra minute. 

Another one. 

He pushed the door open, still outside the bathroom, so as not to step into somebody’s private bubble. 

Still no answer. 

He entered. 

And then he stilled for a second, because there was Alec, naked in the running water, collapsed to the side. 

He must have fainted, Magnus thought as he rushed towards the shower, and turned it off, and dragged Alec to sit up properly. He had hit his face a little more. 

More Wounds. 

He poked Alec. 

“Hey wake up,” He slapped Alec’s head. 

That clearly wasn’t working. He must have been tired, Magnus cursed at himself. Hungry. Clearly he hadn’t eaten for a while, he was so thin. 

He rushed to the kitchen and got the box of glucose and a spoon. It was instant glucose for the body to absorb and start working. 

He returned to the bathroom to see Alec opening his eyes a little, he rushed to him again, and took out a little glucose as he crouched next to him and fed it to him. 

Alec’s eyes were opening more properly now. And then suddenly he had regained conscious. 

“Hey...Are you okay?” Magnus asked as he took the towel from the side and pressed it against his bleeding skin. 

Alec blushed as he realised he was naked and stuttered. 

“Yeah..” 

“Okay you sure, you are okay to get dressed and come to the kitchen on your own?” Magnus asked as he got up and gave a hand to Alec, who blushingly took it and got up. 

“Yes, yes,” Alec said, as he wrapped the towel around himself. 

“Okay then I am going to the kitchen,” Magnus said as he walked out and into the kitchen. 

As soon as he reached the kitchen he let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. He had met the man only a couple of hours earlier, but his heart ached as he thought about him in that bathroom. 

Magnus put the pot on the stove and poured out the soup mix and some water, and turned up the flame as he put the lid on. 

He shuffled to the fridge as he pulled out some Chicken that was left over from the morning, just enough for two people. He took it out and out it in the microwave. 

The meal was weird but he couldn’t do better right now other than, soup and chicken. 

He was just pouring out the soup when Alec came to the kitchen, a blush still on his cheeks. Honestly Magnus didn’t even know why the boy was so worried that he had seen him naked. 

But then Magnus, rarely understood why people didn’t celebrate themselves more. 

To be honest, there had been a time when he had been the same, and maybe there was still a part of his heart that didn’t love himself, but Magnus shoved that deep down. 

He passed a bowl of soup and chicken to Alec, who glanced at the food for a long time. 

“Something wrong,” Magnus asked as he took out spoons and handed them to Alec and put his own beside his plate, on the Kitchen Island they were standing near. 

“Thank You,” Alec whispered. 

And maybe it was the tone of his voice that cracked Magnus’s heart, but he couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. 

They ate in silence. 

Comfortable Silence. 

“Good Night,” Alec said as he smiled warmly at Magnus, after their meal as they put the dishes in the sink and drank their water. 

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time somebody had said that to him in person, so kindly. 


	5. Who is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché - mxmtoon

Alec woke up with his head hurting, but that was probably because he had hit it so many times yesterday. It was disorienting to sim himself in a warm bed, wearing clothes, that were warm and covered him up. 

Clean Clothes. 

He rubbed his eyes as he got up and out of bed. He went inside the bathroom. He threw some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. 

What had his life come to?

In some strangers house, not having a single thing. He didn’t even have his phone. What if somebody had called him?

What if Izzy had?

Alec sighed. 

He wanted to do something for the man that had given him food and shelter. 

Maybe he could make him breakfast. The house was extremely quiet so clearly no one was up yet. 

Alec took the extra toothbrush from the stand and brushed his teeth. 

As he walked out the door, his feet patting on the wooden floor, he almost fell over as his feet were attacked by something furry. 

“AHHH!” Alec yelped in surprise.

“Oh.” He said as he looked down and saw two cats. He held a hand over his mouth as he stroked the cat, cursing at himself as he had nearly woken up Magnus. 

Fuck. 

He went inside the kitchen. It looked fully stocked, so he pulled out some orange juice from the fridge and poured it into the glass, and took out some pancake batter and started making pancakes. He made one for himself and three for Magnus. He really didn’t want to hoard someone else’s food. 

He took out the Nutella and spread it on each pancake as he made a tower, and added some Maple syrup on top. 

He picked up the plate and juice and walked to Magnus’s room. 

He hoped Magnus was fast asleep, so he wouldn’t have to go through the awkwardness of a conversation. He couldn’t believe the man had seen him naked. 

A blush covered his face. 

He pushed Magnus’s door open, the man was lying on the bed, the blanket covering him, as he peacefully slept. 

Alec softly walked across the floor and set down the pancakes and juice on the side table. He was just about to go when, 

“Alec...” Magnus’s voice was groggy as he yawned and sat up in bed. 

“I just......... brought some.... breakfast,” Alec stuttered out as he looked at the floor. 

“Oh, thank you, did you make yourself some?” Magnus asked as he got out of bed. 

Alec was still looking at the ground, completely missing the look of admiration and adoration on Magnus’s face. 

Magnus hadn’t had breakfast made for him in ages. 

“I made a little, I didn’t want to finish all your food.” Alec said quietly. 

“I am sure you won’t” Magnus said with a small chuckle as he walked to the bathroom. 

“Why don’t you get it, we can eat together,” Magnus said as he took out the brush and put some paste on it. 

Alec as oblivious as he was, missed the worry in Magnus’s tone as Magnus thought about how weak Alec had clearly gotten on how ever many days on the street. 

“Uh...sure.” Alec said. 

Alec wasn’t sure how he was feeling, but confident wasn’t part of it. Alec grabbed his plate from the kitchen island, and started heading towards the bedroom. 

He had been sitting on the bed, nibbling on a pancake, waiting for Magnus to actually start eating when,

“MAGNUS, WE ARE HERE. CAMILLE WAS A BITCH----“ a loud voice started but stopped as it reached Magnus’s room door, and the man stared at Alec, who seemed frozen in shock. 

“Who are you?” Ragnor asked after a minute. 

Alec looked despairingly at the bathroom door. He didn’t want to talk to someone, the only reason he had talked to Magnus was because he had saved his life. He didn’t even know this man. 

“Excuse me, I asked you a question?” The man said a second time, his eyebrows raised in suspicion. The man looks like he had walked out of the Grinch. If the Grinch looked more respectable. His green coat matched his green trousers. His wavy black hair sitting nicely at the top his head. 

Alec had to think, that maybe all of Magnus’s friends were attractive. 

Just as the man was about to poke Alec a third time, Magnus walked out of the bathroom. 

“Ragnor stop teasing the poor kid.” Magnus said as he dried his face with a hand towel.

Alec held on tightly to Magnus’s sweater, that was in fact pretty loose on Alec, probably because he had suddenly dropped weight, what with not eating for four days, and he might have been eating less before that. 

He probably looked much younger than he was, because of his looks. He wasn’t a kid, he wished he could tell Magnus that. He wasn’t sure, why it was important. But it was. 

“I was just asking who he was?” Ragnor said, his voice a little grumpy. 

“His name is Alec, and he was just someone that needed a space to live right now, and he doesn’t like talking to people, so back off.” Magnus said, as he walked to his bed and picked up his plate off breakfast. 

  
“Oh, yeah well okay. Well anyways Cat will be a minute anyways, but we just wanted to see how you were you know considering you broke up with Camille yesterday, and we all know how you get when that happens, she isn’t very nice anyways. But anyways, just wanted to see how you were, since we are your only friends and all that,” Ragnor said all in a breath apparently because he was slightly panting afterwards. 

“I am fine,” Magnus said curtly. 

Alec looked at his plate. Maybe he should go out of the room, clearly he didn’t want to talk in front of him. Maybe he should get out of the house. 

“Hey, I am going out,” Alec said as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door. 


	6. A Call To Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe - James Arthur

  
Alec had never walked out that fast of a room. But then somebody hadn’t basically saved his life after going through a very bad breakup. 

And maybe it might have also, only a teensy bit, that Magnus was straight. Not like it should really matter, he had known him for a night. 

He had also saved his life, seen him naked, fed him, and had breakfast with him. At this point it sounded like he was married to the guy, and had like a couple of kids with him. Oh god. 

On top of that, he had walked out of that apartment in Magnus’s clothes. He hugged himself as he walked down the street, shuffling, and trying to gather his breath. 

Where should he even go? 

He didn’t even have a phone. Not like anybody cared, nobody had called. Well maybe they had. He had lost his phone. On the bridge....as he had slipped down, down, down...

Alec shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts from his head. He put his hands in the pockets, as he continued stalking down the street. 

The day hadn’t even begun properly, it was still around eight in the morning, but then again New York never slept, Alec thought as he looked around him at the crowds of people. 

So many people and yet nobody seemed to like him. He looked up there was a coffee shop ahead, maybe someone there could give him a phone. He pushed back his hair as he pushed the door open. The small bell went off as he entered, the coffee shop had a very small town vibe despite being in New York. There weren’t even a lot of people there, and that made Alec feel better, a little. 

“Hey welcome to The Lewis Coffee Shop, what can I do for you?” A guy about his height asked from behind the counter and smiled at Alec. 

“Do you have a phone?” Alec asked, his voice had a hint of desperation, because the guy took out his phone and started giving it to him moments later. 

“Use mine, do you want a coffee?” The guy asked. 

“I don’t have any money.” Alec said. 

“That’s okay, on the house.” The guy said and started taking out a cup to put coffee in.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to, you already gave me your phone, besides wont that get you in trouble with your boss” Alec said. 

“I am Simon Lewis, its my coffee shop, I’ll be fine without you paying for one coffee.” Simon said as he continued, working around the counter. 

Alec leaned on the counter as he stared at the phone. The keypad glaring at him. Who should he even call? 

His fingers hovered over the keypad for a few more moments. As the screen started fading out to black, Alec pressed down a few numbers and let the phone ring as he clutched it with both hands as he sat on a table near the counter. 

After a few minutes the line connected. 

“Hello..” a strong yet hesitant voice answered. 

“Hey Izzy...its Alec.” Alec breathed out. 

“Alec! Where are you?! Where did you go? Mom won’t tell me anything.” Isabelle ‘Izzy’ Lightwood rambled as if she couldn’t possibly ever get a chance to ask these questions again. And if things had happened as if Magnus hadn’t intervened maybe she wouldn’t have been able to. 

“I am okay, I am with a friend right now.” Alec didn’t know if Magnus thought of him as a friend but Alec owed him his life, if Magnus needed something he would be there. 

“But why? What happened?” Izzy questioned still not understanding the situation. 

“I told mom, I am gay” Alec said after a breath. 

“Oh Alec...” Izzy’s voice was resigned. She hadn’t thought Maryse Lightwood disown her son, maybe she would have been angry, but unconditional love right? 

Clearly not. Izzy wondered that if any parent really meant that. When they whispered in your ears goodnight at night and promised a life of love. Does any parent really love unconditionally. 

“Yeah...” They both sat on the phone call in silence trying to absorb the situation. Alec could almost feel the hug Izzy would be giving him right about now. Tightly hugging as their breath balanced each other. It was the only time Alec didn’t mind being touched.His face resembled a ghost of a smile. The ghost of her hug comforted him. Almost as mush as if she was here. 

“Here’s your coffee” the voice of Simon came through. 

“Thanks Simon,” Alec said. 

“Where are you right now? I’ll come to meet you.” Izzy’s voice came through the phone as he smiled at Simon. 

“Why don’t I message you the address when I go back to the house, I am out right now.” Alec said. 

“Oh okay..” Izzy’s voice came through a little disappointed. 

“I have to go now Izzy, I’ll call you later,” Alec finally said. 

“I love you, Alec, remember that, always,” came Izzy’s voice as he grumbled out a yes and cut the call and pushed the phone down the table to where Simon had taken a seat. 

“Thanks Simon,” Alec said. 

“Your welcome...” Simon trailed off. 

“Oh Alec,” Alec almost blushed that he had yet again been helped out by a complete stranger. 

“Are you okay Alec?” Simon said as he put the phone in his pocket. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Alec gave a smile as he spoke. 

“You sure man--“ Simon was just about to finish the sentence as the bell of the shop opened and there stood a man, slightly taller than Alec, dark skinned in his silk night ride over his pyjamas, heaving and panting. 

“Alec,” Magnus Bane sighed out of relief as he looked at the man sitting on the table next to a cup of coffee.

Alive. 


	7. Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello, did you come back - even when I left all of you for so long. I am so SORRY. I honestly just wanted to write a lot of it, but I will try update more. I love you guys, every comment and every kudos. It makes my heart sing.

Magnus stared at the bed where Alec had been sitting, the place still a little warm. 

“Well, he’s leaving,” Ragnor drawled out, unaware that maybe Alec shouldn’t be going out. Alone. That he should be resting, possibly near Magnus so his mind wouldn’t explode as it was starting to now. 

Magnus got off the bed and put on his slippers. Dropping down to lie on the floor as he took out his slippers which had somehow reached under his bed. 

“Where are you going?” Ragnor asked as he sat down on the bed and took Magnus’s pancakes - pancakes Alec had made - and ate them. 

Magnus looked at Ragnor - his expressions a bit helpless, because he didn’t know how to tell him the panic that was resurfacing as he thought more and more about Alec running out. Images from the night before filling his mind. 

“Going to find - Alec,” Magnus said as he tightened his robe around him. 

“Wha-why?” Ragnor looked up confused that Magnus would do that, especially with him still in his robe. 

“I just have to find him - “ Magnus said frantically as he rushed out, almost knocking Cat over in the process. 

“WOAHHHHH” Catarina exclaimed as she stopped Magnus, and balanced herself so that she didn’t fall over. 

“Where ARE you going Magnus?” Cat asked as she held Magnus by the shoulder to steady him, before he took off again. She was worried. 

_Was he running off to Camille - he had never done that before._

“I just I have to go and find -“ Magnus said as he frantically looked at his door, every minute he spent here, he could use to find him. Every stupid fucking *precious* minute. Didn’t they get it, he could - he could. No Magnus couldn’t afford to think like that, he couldn’t let it get to him. He had to control his thoughts. 

The man he had saved yesterday had run out of his room, who probably needed supervision. What the hell. How _could_ he calm down. 

“Would you just explain Magnus?” Ragnor said as he saw Magnus repeatedly just point at the door with his mouth open but not uttering a word. Both him and Cat staring at him like he had gone mad - quite possibly true. 

_**Magnus going mad**_ _\- it was to be expected._

“So basically - the man who ran out - I got him off the bridge and then he collapsed on the floor and now he is out!” Magnus exclaimed speaking at an unfathomable speed. 

Honestly Cat and Ragnor didn’t even understand what had happened, but apparently every serious - 

“Just explain on the way,” Cat said as she put her car keys in Ragnor’s hand - no way was Magnus driving and if Ragnor wasn’t driving he would annoy Magnus. 

And before Cat and Ragnor had formed a thought - Magnus was out of the door - still to everyone’s shock going out in his night pyjamas. Cat and Ragnor ran after him and they all went and sat in the car. 

“Go to The Bridge, near here.” Magnus said as he climbed in. 

“Ragnor took the steering and off they were. Honestly according to Ragnor they were fools, it was like they were in some stupid movie. 

“Now _explain_ yourself Magnus,” Cat said as Magnus relaxed a little - A LITTLE - as he saw they were actually getting somewhere. 

“So you know I like to go to the bridge to listen to music after any bad day so I was there and they boy he was about to you know -“ Magnus couldn’t get himself to say the word. But both Cat and Ragnor understood. The horrible horrible thing. 

And in this instant - Magnus had forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to tell Cat and Ragnor - and he was definitely going to regret it later but it couldn’t be helped, right now all that mattered was getting to Alec. 

“So you invited him over?”

“Yep, well I couldn’t leave him.” Magnus said and Cat just nodded. 

And then they were there - at the bridge, but there was nobody there, and it was an old bridge forgotten - so it was very empty this morning but there was no sign of Alec. 

“I can’t see him,” Magnus said as he looked around frantically he leaned over the bridge to look at them and nearby but there was nothing, not that Magnus thought about that for too long. 

“I am sure he is fine-“ Ragnor said as he looked at Magnus slowly loosing his mind. 

“Yeah maybe he just walked around your house?” Cat reasoned. 

“Yeah okay - maybe.” And then they were again in a car and driving back. Honestly perhaps it was a movie. 

But it was so important, so very important that Alec was safe. That no harm had come to him. Because even though Magnus had only met him a few days back, he couldn’t bear to think a world without the younger man. And Magnus settled in his mind then that he would always make sure this man was alright, because it was the right thing to do. Because he needed to know if he was okay. He couldn’t just let that go. It was a horrid day. Or at least the beginning was. 

And as they came near Magnus’s block, Magnus almost opened the door as the car was still moving, as he rushed out and ran up the street looking everywhere for a place the man could possibly be. 

And then he saw the coffee shop - where the silhouette of Alec was. 

And he ran - Cat and Ragnor at his tail, and he burst open the door. And as he saw Alec on that table, sitting - _talking_ to someone. He heaved a sigh of relief. Such relief. So much relief. 

He felt like walking to the man and shaking him from top to bottom. It was unimaginable. 

And as he stood in that doorway, only nudged when Cat and Ragnor rushed into him, he saw Alec look at him, and he felt something in his heart. 

Relief - Calm. 

It was joy. 

“You’re okay.” Magnus said as he walked over to Alec. 

“I am okay.” Alec said as he looked at the man. 

“Please don’t run away again,” Ragnor said as he too was heaving - but not from relief as much - mainly from running. 

“Oh shut up Ragnor, it was because of you and your stupid questions he probably ran away in the first place,” Magnus said as he collapsed into a chair next to the man, putting his head on the table. 

Cat and Ragnor pulling up chairs and sitting down next to him. 

“I hope you are okay, please tell Magnus where you are going next time,” Cat said as she smiled at Alec, no hatred or sign of exhaustion in her voice, only love and care. 

“I will,” Alec said as he stared at the people on the table. 

And it was loud in his mind, his head shouting questions because was that Camille, he didn’t even know. And he was so grateful when Simon got up from his seat and went behind the counter and made them all coffee drinks. 

He also placed a pile of scones and donuts on the side, the group looked like they needed all the energy that could be given to them. 

Simon had never had such a morning in his shop ever before, but he was glad that Alec had friends. Because honestly when he had looked at him he had been about to offer him a place to stay. Never mind his room mate - Jordan wouldn’t have allowed it. 

He took the coffees and walked over to the table again and placed them on the table, and as people looked at him he just said. 

“On the house.” 


	8. Take Your Time

Magnus was grateful that it was a weekend because they left the coffee shop near eleven and honestly he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had - had a patient and missed him, even if it was because he had been chasing Alec. Apart from the panic of the morning it was a good day really or it was turning into one as he saw Alec laughing with his friends and smiling. It made him feel nice when Alec smiled.

“We should be going,” Cat and Ragnor said as they slowly got up from their place and smiled.

“And we _will be_ taking your car, sorry Magnus.” Ragnor added.

Magnus waved his hand nonchalantly - he was used to letting Ragnor borrow his car. Especially for some reason every weekend.Simon had already left the group to work around the cafe, which had many more customers now.

“We should also go,” Magnus said as he looked around the cafe at the hoards of people milling around looking for seats. He turned his head to look at Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded as he got up from his seat and together they got out of the coffee shop after saying bye to Simon.

They were an odd pair as they walked back to the loft apartment, Magnus in his silk robes and Alec in _Magnus’s_ sweats. Magnus turned his head to ask Alec what he wanted to do for the rest of the day when he saw Alec looking up at the sun, as if soaking it in, his lips pulled into a soft smile. And he looked so _innocent_ that Magnus just wanted to kiss him. _WOAH where did that come from._ Magnus blinked heavily as he sent that thought deep down his mind. He cleared his throat.

“Hmm,” Alec asked his mouth still pulled into a soft smile like he had just achieved a little bit of bliss, as he looked at Magnus.

“Lost somewhere?” Magnus asked as he tilted his head to the side, a questioning yet smiling look on his face. He couldn’t help it seeing Alec smile it made him smile.

“Just enjoying the sun,” Alec said as he looked up again. And Magnus heard the hidden words in that sentence. _He was enjoying the life that he hadn’t given up._ And as they reached the loft apartment just basking in life, Magnus remembered he had broken up with Camille although it seemed like weeks had passed since that had happened. She was a part of a forgotten world now. A world where Alec hadn’t existed. And if Alec hadn’t been there, Magnus would’ve probably spent today curled up eating ice cream - having a good old sob and then looking at his phone debating if he should call Camille. He was glad it wasn’t what he was doing today.

“So, what do you want to do today,” Magnus asked Alec as he went to his room and took out some clothes, so he could go take a bath.

“Probably look for a job,” Alec said as he walked to the kitchen to clean the breakfast plates from the morning.

Magnus walked over from his room and looked at Alec as he leaned in his doorframe.

“You know you don’t have to do that. You can take some time.” Magnus said his voice soft, carrying the deep care that he had already manifested for the man.

“I know, but I rather just start today, besides I don’t want to be a bother to you, so maybe I’ll be able to pay you back after this.” Alec said still washing the dishes.

“You don’t have to _pay_ me. Don’t insult me like that Alec.” Magnus said his voice a little heavy as he looked at the man. Alec turned to look at him.

“You have given me your clothes and a house Magnus, if I can help you with the bills even with one dollar, I wouldn’t feel insulted.” Alec replied back as he stared at him. It was an intense staring contest as the two males looked at each other. Comical in the way when two friends are asked to split the pay check and they both want to pay it.

Magnus lowered his gaze first, he knew what Alec meant.

“I know Alec,” as he walked upto the man and played a hand on his shoulder. “I know you think you owe me favour but you don’t so take your time to build up your energy and _then_ you can find a job, a good job.”

Alec sighed.

“I know, but I feel like I should do something at least.”

“I know what you could do-“ his eyes twinkling, Magnus said “You can make breakfast,” he smiled at Alec, both of them thinking about Alec shyly leaving a plate of pancakes in his room. And as Alec blushed at the thought, Magnus laughed. His hand still on Alec’s shoulder not moving, but resting there.

And in that moment of laughter and smile, both of them forgot their problems. Camille and Maryse were both forgotten as they looked at each other and talked.


	9. It’s A Good Day For Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new character and a lot of fluff.

It was two weeks later when Isabelle Lightwood came to visit Alec. Two weeks of talking daily on a phone Magnus had suddenly come up with as if from thin air.

_“I have a spare office phone, they gave it to me when I joined the facility ,” Magnus had said as he had pushed the smartphone in Alec’s hand._

_“Won’t you need it for_ **_work_ ** _?” Alec had asked staring at the phone, another thing he had taken from Magnus._

_“I use my personal phone mainly and for emails I have my laptop, besides if someone calls me on that number you can just tell them to call me on this number.” Magnus had said a look of insistence on his face hoping that Alec would keep the phone. He really didn’t use the phone, and he wanted Alec to have it, especially when Alec started looking for jobs. Magnus had been slightly angry that Alec had only rested a week before looking for jobs but he knew it was an uphill battle, especially when Alec had waited for a week. He had just told him to take it easy._

Alec stared at the phone now, waiting for Izzy’s message to come down to meet her, he was going to take her to Simon’s coffee shop. They could talk and maybe he would take her to the apartment but he didn’t want to entertain _his_ guests in the apartment. It would snap the final line that Alec had with Magnus. Because even if Alec had gotten pretty close to Magnus over time, he was still not family. He wasn’t Ragnor or Catrina. He liked Magnus and he could see their friendship as a forever thing, he loved all the times that they spent together.

Alec leaned back on the sofa as he thought about the two of them cooking dinner yesterday.

_Magnus had come home at nine with a tired smile on his face. Alec had been in his room looking through job positions he could get on the laptop Magnus left at home._

_“I am home!” Magnus had declared as he had bent down to pet Chairman Meow - his cat, after placing his keys in they key holder.Alec had gotten out of the bed and come to the living room and smiled as he had taken in the sight of Magnus. Although Alec didn’t talk to people a lot - he had gotten better at at least replying to Ragnor and Cat - he could have almost full length conversations with Magnus. Of course there were times when he would just fade into a bubble, but Magnus never pushed him, which was probably one of the reasons why Alec could talk to him._

_“Hey,” Alec had said softly looking as he had gone to the kitchen. Magnus - he had learned - loved to cook, so sometimes he would text Alec recipes he wanted to cook for dinner, before coming home. Alec had taken everything out on the counter, just so they could cook faster, it was already nine and usually Magus went to bed by twelve._

_“Hey, you get the pan ready while I go change,” Magnus said as he looked at Alec and went to his bedroom to change into his bed time pyjamas and robe. Alec poured a little bit of oil into the pan and watched it sizzle as he waited for Magnus, they were going to cook an Indian dish today, and Alec actually couldn’t wait to try it. When he had been living with his parents, they would always try to have different cuisines, especially during the dinner parties his mother and father had for their business._

_Magnus came out in his robe and joined Alec in the kitchen, and for a while they cooked seamlessly, a low chatter as they talked about the day. Magnus telling Alec abouthow one of his patients had made a small breakthrough, and Alec telling him about some surprisingly really good jobs he had found despite not having the degree he could have had if he had stayed with his parents. They cooked slowly and nicely - that is until, Magnus had asked Alec to pass the flour, and then held the wrong end of the packet and all the flour and been dumped on the two of them, as a cloud formed around them._

_They had stared at each other for a second._

_“Well-, you got the wrong end of that stick,”Alec had said. Magnus had stared at him, as a slow smile teased Alec’s face and then they were both laughing, holding their stomachs, all their hard work ruined._

_“Pizza?” Magnus had said, once they stopped laughing._

_“Pizza.” Alec had replied._

PING.

Alec came out of his day dream and looked at the phone, Izzy was downstairs.

He grabbed the phone and a pair of keys as he walked towards the front door.

“Bye Chairman,” he shouted as he closed the empty apartment and headed downstairs. His heart was beating fast as he came out of the elevator to meet his sister. He didn’t know what to expect as he walked towards the lobby of the building. But as he came and saw Izzy sitting on the couch in the front waiting for him all his doubts vanished.

“Izzy,” he called out and saw his sister look up form her phone and give him the biggest grin as he practically ran towards him and hugged him. And there they stood for the longest time as they hugged each other. So tightly, because they hadn’t seen each other in what seemed like a lifetime. And it felt great.

“So where are we going?” Izzy asked, after they had stopped hugging and wiped their tears secretly and stepped out of the building.

“Coffee.” Alec had said.

“It’s a good day for coffee,” Izzy agreed as she matched his step as they walked out into the steps of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram: @chaotopedia
> 
> My Twitter: @chaotopedia
> 
> P.S - If you like it please Comment and Share.


End file.
